Nekata Suarez
Nekata Suarez is the Séptimo (7th) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar. Appearance Nekata is a young, slim, well endowed woman with gold eyes and long dark purple hair cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style". She wears a white headband with a bow tied on top pointing straight upward. Her Hollow hole is located in her chest, between her breasts, above which is her Espada tattoo of the number 7. Nekata wears a variation of the Arrancar uniform. The top is entirely white with a white miniskirt, blackish navy blue leggings, white boots, and black trimmed white gloves. There is a thin black line doen the middle of it. She keeps her Zanpakuto hanging from her belt in a white sheath with a gold lightning bolt like design near the hilt. The tsuba, bottom part of the handle, and top of the sheath is wrapped in bandages. There is also a red string tied around the middle of the sheath. The remnants of her Hollow mask consists of a white mask covering the right side of her face with the eye outlined in black and a black outlined teeth like a grinning mouth that is sewn shut. However, she never smiles, giving her the appearance of a half smile. Personality Nekata gives off a freakily calm demeanor. She can freak out other Arrancar by simply standing there with a blank expression. She is more like Ulquiorra Cifer in this way, never letting emotions get the best of her. Her composed presence is able to set the energetic ones on edge. She also has a deep love of battle and hearing the screams of others. Even though she is loyal to Aizen, she is not blindly loyal, as she is still capable of making her own desicions and having her own opinions. She hates losing her battles, shown when she cried after being defeated by Satsuki Uzaki. She also appears to have a rather close relationship with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She has some humanity, seeing that she didn't let her Fraccion die when she punished Lea Menendez and threatens Grimmjow if he touched Lea. Plot Arrancar arc Nekata appears shortly after Kaname Tosen slices off and destroys Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's left arm as a punishment for attacking without permission. She is greeted by Sosuke Aizen, who questions what she was doing. She replies by saying that she came to take Grimmjow back, and nothing more. She leads Grimmjow away, and comments to him that while he doesnt care what happens to his Fraccion, and they will not be there when he needs them. Grimmjow states that they were just pawns and were not very important to Aizen anyway. Nekata says, "Suit yourself" and ends the conversation. Later, Nekata prepares to punish Lea Menendez, a member of the former's own Fraccion, for losing to a Soul Reaper. She used her Agonia's pain circle, but stops before Lea is able to die. Nekata walks away calmly and warns her Fraccion not to screw up again. Grimmjow then shouts at Nekata and calls her a hypocrite for scolding him about his treatment of his Fraccion when looking at how she treated hers. She points out the difference that unlike he would have, she stopped before Lea could have been killed. While Grimmjow is at a loss for words, Nekata leaves calmly, warning him not to lay a hand on Lea. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: Nekata has displayed an amazing skill at sword fighting, shown in her battles with Satsuki Uzaki. She was shown to be able to keep up with the latter, who is a master swordsman. Even though she is formidable enough without releasing her Zanpakuto, she prefers to release it ans use her torture ability to hear the screams of others. High Spiritual Pressure: When Satsuki first sensed Nekata, she described the pressure equal to a captain's. Her Reiatsu is scarlet. With her spiritual pressure, she could cut down Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Cero: Nekata can release an reddish orange Cero just by swinging her sword in a wide arc. Descorrer: Nekata used one to travel to the Human World and Fake Karakura Town. Zanpakuto Agonia (Spanish for Agony): in its sealed state, Agonia resembles a broadsword with a hole down the middle. It is a very long sword and also very light, giving Nekata the advantage of speed in battle. It is in a white sheath with bandages around the hilt and a red string in the middle of the sheath. *Resurrección: The release command is Scream. Nekata slashes the air with her Zanpakuto to release it. In this form, Nekata's appearance remains the virtually the same except for a hole in her shirt near the breasts to show off her Hollow hole and Espada tattoo. The half mask turns into a full mask that covers her face entirely. She also gains black, devil like wings. Her Zanpakuto turns into two blades without handles and slits down the middle, where Nekata is accustomed to hold onto them. Resurreccion Special Ability: In this state, anyone within a six foot radius of Nekata will experience excruciating pain, as if fire is burning them inside out. If in the radius long enough, the skin will start to burn until there is nothing left. *Fuego Barra Oblica: Nekata slashes the opponent with her blades, which are covered with fire, to burn them. This ability is rarely shown, as she prefers to use her "Pain Circle". Fraccion Nekata's Fraccion consists of three young female Arrancar. They are often seen at her side in battle and is their trainer. *Lea Menendez: A shy and cute looking Arrancar whose Hollow Mask remains is similar to that of a helm with horns. She wears a long white dress and keeps her Zanpakuto at her waist. *Jacinta Rubio: A bold and flaring Arrancar with red hair in a style resembling flames and eyes as red as rubies. Her uniforms black parts are red instead of black, and her Zanpakuto is strapped to her back. The remains of her Hollow Mask resemble a headress. *Reyna Zayas: A short haired Arrancar whose hair is black in color. She is tall and lanky with her Zanpakuto at her waist. Her Hollow Mask remains covers one fourth of her face around her left eye. *Verde Chirino: An Arrancar who used to be Midori Sugai, the one who Tasuku Uzaki cheated on. She has cropped messy green hair cut to the nape of her neck with her uniform showing off her midriff. She used to hold Nekata's rank in the Espada, but became a Primordial Espada and was given to service in the Arrancar who now held her rank. Trivia *Nekata's aspect of death is pain Quotes (To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) To you it matters not if your Fraccion is dead, but soon you will find that they are not there when you most need them.